Protector
by troublemaker0909
Summary: Amy is stuck with her past but one day she found her protector in a very unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy are you ready?" yelled Mrs Smith.

"Yes Mom! Coming down." Said Amy.

Today Amy is going to a very what do people call that A VERY RICH name of the school is Spencer Academy. Amy doesn't know why her mother wants to send her there when they're having downhill right now. Amy parents used to be very rich but just because of stupid human mistake more like they used to forgot where they come from. Well let just say when you have the money you forgot the whole world. Amy's think lots of stuff inside her head while her mom is driving the car going to Ipswich.

"We're here sweetie." Said .

"Mom I can bring the bags to my dorm." Said Amy.

"Are you sure Honey? You don't' want me to help?" Said .

"Yes Mom its okay." Said Amy while giving her a hug and kiss her cheek.

"Bye sweety be careful and call me if you need anything."said .

"Bye Mom."waving to her mom while watching her go.

Amy is bringing the bag that weight like a ton of she reached her dorm she let out a relief huff.

_Here we go_.Amy thought.

Halfway through packing Amy already fall asleep. At 6 she started to wake up. She feel like maybe she should go take a walk around here. While she was walking she see the scenery.

_Beautiful._ Amy thought.

Suddenly raindrops fell.

"Shit". She said to herself.

When she was running she didn't exactly look where she's didn't even realise there is a car coming on her the sound of a horn shocked her and she fell.

"Hey,are you alright?"A blond guy came running to her.

Wow that's one hot blond. She thought and then she check to see if there's any injuries. There's a few scrapes on her elbow and knee.

"Besides these yeah I'm sorry I didn't watch where im going." Said Amy.

"Oh shit. you new here?" Said the blond nodded.

"Come on I'll send you to your dorm"The blond guy help her to get up.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they're inside the car Amy notice there's another guy in there with a brownish smiled at her.

"Hey sorry bout that do you have any injuries?Do you need to go hospital?" said the brownish hair guy.

"Calm down baby boy she got few scrapes I'll ask sarah to band aid her or something." Said the blond guy.

"Oh and by the way I'm Tyler and this guy over here is Reid".Tyler said with a smile.

"I'm Amy" said Amy while holding her is a nice and clumsy guy she though whereas Reid looks dangerous and adventurous but he's looks nice and cute.

They get out of the car and Tyler ask her to follow follow them while she's walking with them she got lots of glares from the girls around the don't even know why are they giving her glares and if looks could kill she thinks she is 6 feet underground right stop in front of one dorm then Tyler knock on the door and reveal a blond girl with a black but not really black colour hair guy.

"What happened?" asked the blond girl.

"We kinda knock her just now. Can you help her clean her scrapes that's the least we could do"said Tyler.

"Yeah sure come let me look at those the way I'm Sarah and this's my boyfriend Caleb."said Sarah while the guy called Caleb give Amy a wave.

"I'm for disturbing you." Said Amy

"Its okay it's the least we can do after those two knock you with the hummer." Said Sarah with a smile.

She seems nice. Thought Amy. Then she look at where Reid,Tyler and Caleb is standing while seem piss so does Reid.

"Okay that seems it." Said Sarah.

"Thank You!"said Amy.

"Let me send you back to your dorm." Said Reid.

"No, it's okay I can go back Sarah."said Amy.

Then Amy storm out of the room but she feel someone touching her arm.

"Just let me send you back.I feel guilty after knock you." Said Reid.

So as they walk back to the Amy's dorm Amy ask Reid questions while Reid answer them and ask her some was feeling different the whole time and it possible to love a guy when you just met them? Hmmm I bet that's possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this's it. Thank You." Said Amy.

Reid smile at went inside her room and she took a shower and change her whole time she was smiling and thinking bout feel like she can tell Reid anything she really feel like she is in she went to sleep with a her sleep she has a bad everything came back.

She was at a first she can't remember where's this courtyard then she remember it was her house mom was screaming for her to come on the house to have dad came look at her dad while she's she hear screaming.

"You said you're going to solve all of this."yelled .

"Well it's not my problem the bank doesn't want to five the money." yelled back.

There was screaming and yelling and suddenly there was another man screaming. She saw the man was running towards her and hid her in the store room under the staircase but she can still clearly see saw the man shot her dad then there was sounds of sirens and a lot of blood all over her mom was hugging her while she feel someone shaking her.

"Amy!Amy!Amy wake up."said a voice.

Then she woke up feeling sweaty and feel a pair of arms around she saw Reid's realise she was crying.

"Are you okay?You were screaming I was coming here to give you back you phone but I heard you screaming."said Reid with a worried look .

"Yeah I'm fine."said were inches apart without thinking Amy kiss , Reid kissed her back and sooner the kiss went deeper and was already trying to strip Reid clothes.

"Are you sure?" asked answered him with a that Reid start to strip Amy night Amy doesn't feel anything but love and that night is the night she lose her virginity.

Next morning she feel a pair of arms around feel protected and she look at the face of her was Reid he look so peaceful when he's asleep.

"I see that you're awake."said Reid while tighten his arm around her a little love the feeling.

"Well I see that you're awake too"Said Amy with a she hear a sound and Reid was look at who was calling him.

"What do you want Golden Boy" said Reid to anyone that's calling he finish talking he ask Amy to get ready. So Amy went to shower and got ready and follow Reid to wherever he's bringing stop at a stand Tyler and another guy with brown colour but longer.

"So are we going or you guys gonna wait here and wait for the grass to grow." Said Reid while still holding Amy's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler and the other guy just smirk and get inside the was the driver while the other guy sit beside and Amy sit on the back.

"By the way Im Pouge." Said the guy that Amy been asking inside her head who's he.

"Im Amy."said Amy while was just smirking and still holding her hand Amy was blushing at the reach at a café.They went inside and there was Sarah,Caleb and another girl.

When they reach girl that she doesn't know what's her name kissed Pouge while Sarah and Caleb wave at her.

"Im Kate and you must be Amy the one that this two knock with the hummer yesterday." Said the girl called Kate.

"Yeah that's me" said they were eating Caleb was looking at Amy and Reid hand contact like something is Pouge and Tyler has smirks plaster on their breakfast went well as they chat and get to know each really think they're really when they reach at her dorm she was snatch away by Sarah and Kate.

"Guys I have to get ready cause you said we're going to Nicky's." said Amy

"Yeah but we're the one who is going to get you ready" said Kate with a wink and then near 6 there you go a done makeover by Kate and there's a knock on the Sarah open the door revealed make his way to Amy.

"You look beautiful."said Reid with a kiss on the cheek for Amy.

"Well you don't look bad yourself."said Amy with a blush.

So they went to this place call Nicky' they reach there Reid and Tyler went to the pool whereas Pouge and Caleb went to foosball table.

"So what's up with you and Reid cause you know Reid is kind of a dude that doesn't stuck with only one girl."said Kate.

"I don't know I mean he's cute and all but he didn't tell me what're we but since he's still with me right now I guess that's a good sign right."said Amy while thinking what the girls around her dorm said bout Reid just have sex with any girl he wants and leave them.

"Well I think he likes you well come on usually he'll leave someone after one day when you leave you phone at my room Tyler wanted to send your phone but Reid said no let him send it."said Sarah with a smile while Reid was looking over the was smiling after said went to the pool table but was stop by a pair of arms around her.

"You look new and "fresh"."said a guy.

"My name is Aaron Abbott beautiful."said Aaron with a kiss on Amy's hand.

"Get the hell away from her Abbott." Said a was Reid snatch Amy away from Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why Garwin she's not yours oh wait I mean she's yours wait until tonight when you dumped her cause my source told me that you fuck her already."said Aaron.

"Just fuck off Aaron."said Tyler.

"Back off im not talking to talking to dearest Garwin here bout his freaking bitch"said feel tears stinging on her eyes but was restraining it from and Pouge already made his way near Tyler and Reid.

"Fyi Abbott that's my girlfriend your talking bout and if I see you touching her one more time or calling her stuff that I don't like to hear I will make sure you're gonna break your nose next."said ,Pouge and Caleb had shock on their was already dragging Amy out from Nicky's and bring her to his start his car and start driving.

"I'm sorry bout that 's and idiot don't listen to him okay"said Reid and put his hand on top of Amy's hand.

"Do you really meant what you said just now?"asked suddenly Reid stopped the car and look at her face while bringing his hand on both side of her face.

"What is I say you want to be my girlfriend Amy?"said Reid with a just nod her head and with that Reid kiss her with his full strength.

"I love you.I don't know if it is possible for someone to be in love when you just met this person but I really do love you"said Reid.

"Fyi Mr. Garwin I felt the same way too. I though im the only one feeling that way but since you feel the same I love you too."said Amy then they stopped at a mansion.

" whose house is this Reid?" asked Amy.

" Its my house." Said Reid. Then he laughed at the Amy they reach and Reid room they were kissing and they made love Amy dreamt about the accident again with the face of her dad's didn't realise she was screaming.

"Amy Amy are you okay?" said Reid while shaking was crying.

"Shh its right here."said Reid soothing Amy had calm down Reid asked her if she wants to talk about it and she told Reid everything bout what happened to her Reid she feel like she can tell him everything she feel feel the same way so Reid told her bout his power and surprisingly she took it Amy fall asleep peacefully with Reid hugging night she felt protected.


End file.
